An electric vehicle driving force control device of the related art is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In the electric vehicle driving force control device of the related art, the maximum discharge power of a battery pack is estimated using progress cell model prediction technology, and the maximum output of a drive motor is limited based on the estimated value.
In the estimation of the maximum discharge power, the maximum discharge current of a battery is calculated based on a voltage limit and a discharge state limit of the battery, and the maximum discharge current of the battery is calculated based on the current limit of the battery. The maximum discharge voltage is calculated from the minimum valve of the discharge currents which are selected from the maximum discharge current calculated based on the voltage limit, the maximum discharge current calculated based on the discharge state limit, and the maximum discharge current calculated based on the current limit.